The Right Guy
by cuppajava
Summary: (COMPLETED! Plus a bonus chapter included!) After a lot of hits and misses, can our favorite girl finally find the right guy for her? AU of HYD, told from Tsukushi's POV. T&T pairing. Please R&R!
1. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you'll support me. The story will revolve around Tsukasa and Tsukushi, my favorite couple! It's an AU of HYD and here they'll be twentysomething yuppies.  
  
Let me know what you think by posting your comments if you have time. I'd really appreciate it.  
  
For Winglin readers, this is the same story I posted there, except that I used the Japanese names from the manga here.  
  
Thanks for stopping by. Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
*************  
  
CHAPTER 1 - FRIENDS  
  
I made my way through the dim bar, scanning the crowd for my friends. It was a Friday night and the place was packed, so it took several minutes before I could spot them at a table on the far corner of the room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," I said breathlessly once I reached the table.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long? We've been here for the last half-hour or so." A tall, lanky guy with a lazy grin on his handsome face rose to give me his seat. This was Rui, my ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Impromptu meeting called by the higher-ups after office hours. Sorry," I apologized again as I took a seat beside Shizuka, a pretty, long-haired girl. She is Rui's current girlfriend. Rui grabbed a vacant chair from the table beside ours and set it beside her. "So, you've ordered a beer for me?" I ask, as I flashed everyone around the table a bright smile.  
  
"Yup. You know how long it takes for them to bring our orders here, especially with the weekend crowd," Soujiro replied, tilting his head towards the packed dance floor. I saw his eyes roam around the room with anticipation, no doubt checking out his prospects for the night. So far no one had caught his fancy yet so he turned his attention back to us. "So, why this little get-together?"  
  
"No special reason," I muttered, avoiding the questioning looks on their faces as they all looked at me. "What? Do I need a reason to want to see my friends? I just wanted to see you guys."  
  
"You broke up with your boyfriend, didn't you?!" Akira was wagging a finger in front of my face. When I didn't answer, everyone around the table nodded in understanding, suddenly realizing the reason why I invited them out tonight.  
  
Akira flipped his long hair from his face with his right hand. "Man, Tsukushi, that's like the third or fourth guy you've dropped this year, and the year isn't even halfway through! Talk about commitment problems!"  
  
"Hah! Look who's talking!" I jabbed an elbow at his side. "You and Soujiro are the poster boys for commitment phobia!" Soujiro and Akira both pointed at themselves and flashed a "Who, me?" look. These two were the resident playboys of our circle of friends. They had no steady girlfriends but they certainly didn't lack for female company. The three of us worked together two years ago as production assistants at a television company. I still work there and have since been promoted to assistant marketing manager. Soujiro left after a year and joined a record company where he is a sales manager, while Akira left shortly after that to join an ad agency as a marketing executive. They were the ones who set me and Rui up on a blind date. Rui is their childhood friend.  
  
"Besides," I continued, "is it my fault that all the guys I've dated so far are jerks? Not including you, of course," I glanced at Rui. I sighed. "I just haven't found the right guy yet."  
  
"Tell me about it," Soujiro piped in. "Remember that ganjin scumbag you dated before we set you up with Rui? Hey Akira, what was his name again?"  
  
"Lester," Akira and I said in unison. "Yeah, Lester the Molester!" Akira and Soujiro were both laughing, while Rui looked on in amusement.  
  
"What? Why do you call him that?" Shizuka was curious.  
  
"We were watching a movie on our second date when he took my hand and placed it on his crotch."  
  
"Oh my! So what did you do?"  
  
"I poured my drink where he wanted my hand to be and dumped my bucket of popcorn on his head."  
  
"Bet that quenched his fire! Oh, and tell us about that geek you went out with after you and Rui broke up!" Soujiro chuckled.  
  
"He was in a cult that worshipped aliens. I'm for religious freedom and all, but when he wanted me to prepare for the day 'they' would beam us up, that's when I drew the line."  
  
"And then there was that actor who was in that TV miniseries. Hey! Wasn't he a handsome dude?"  
  
"Koji. Gay. He dated me to dispel the rumors about him and another actor. When he ran out of excuses for not kissing me, that's when he broke down and told me the truth. Anyway, we became very good friends. Now I go to him whenever I need to have my face made up for social functions."  
  
"Boy you sure can pick 'em! So what went wrong this time with this last guy? Hiro, that was his name right? I remember just a month ago when you were gushing about him."  
  
I nodded after taking a gulp from my beer mug. "He was becoming too clingy. He was getting jealous of everyone, especially you guys."  
  
"Ugh. Good riddance then. No wonder you don't seem affected. Come to think of it, you're never affected by any of these breakups. Heck, the only time I saw you really depressed was after you and Rui broke." Akira trailed off as he realized what he just said and an awkward silence descended on the table.  
  
I glared at him then I turned to Shizuka and took her hand in mine. "Don't mind motor mouth here. There's a 10-second lag before his brain can catch up to his mouth."  
  
Shizuka smiled at me and mouthed an "It's okay." Then to break the uneasiness she pulled Rui to his feet and led him to the dance floor.  
  
"Nice going, Mr. Tactless. You can take your foot out of your mouth now."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
It was no big deal really, but I was just slightly upset because everyone knew how hard I had to work to make Shizuka understand that there was nothing romantic between Rui and I anymore. Sure, we were together for about a year and that was the longest I've ever been with a guy. I thought I was in love with him, and maybe I truly was for a while. But after a year we came to a mutual decision that we'd be better off as friends. And we really were. In fact, Rui became my best friend. He was like a guardian angel to me because he always knew when I was feeling down, and how to make me feel better. We have a very special friendship. It was because of this special bond between us that Shizuka was very wary of me at first, but eventually she saw that she had no cause for concern.  
  
"Anyway," I said, wanting to change the topic, "what's new with you guys?"  
  
Soujiro replied, "Nothing much on my side really. I'm up to my neck in work, 'cause we have several albums to launch in the coming months. Haven't had much time to go out."  
  
Akira looked at Soujiro sympathetically. Then he remembered something. "Hey, did Tsukasa call you this week?"  
  
Soujiro's eyes lit up. "Yeah! So he's finally coming back huh? After two years, we're all gonna be together again!"  
  
"So I'll finally be able to meet this friend of yours huh?" I must admit I was curious to meet Tsukasa, who was also one of their childhood friends. He went to the States for further studies two years ago, shortly before I met these guys. I didn't really know much about him because the guys seldom mentioned him but whenever they did, I could tell they were very fond of this friend of theirs.  
  
"Which friend of ours?" By this time Rui and Shizuka had come back from the dance floor.  
  
"Rui, did Tsukasa call you too to tell you he's coming back next week?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Said he'd e-mail me his flight details so we 'd know when to fetch him at the airport."  
  
For the rest of the night, the guys regaled Shizuka and I with stories about their childhood escapades and their growing up years. It was almost 3 a.m. when we broke up for the night. We agreed to meet again the following week so they could introduce Tsukasa to me and Shizuka.  
  
If this Tsukasa person is as great as they say he is, then I couldn't wait to meet him. 


	2. Handsome But Obnoxious Coffee Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I'm back! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers namely: Toinks, coral_bluz, and piglet. My heartfelt thanks for your encouraging comments. May your tribe increase and I hope you support this fic to the end! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 2 - HANDSOME BUT OBNOXIOUS COFFEE GUY  
  
A week later, I was busy at my desk attending to my backlog of paperwork when I received a phone call from Rui. "Hey you," I greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
"Tsukasa arrived from the States yesterday. We're all meeting up tonight so you girls can meet him, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Are we meeting at the usual place?"  
  
"Nah. Soujiro and Akira wanna check out this new club uptown called 'Ambrosia.' You know it?"  
  
"I've read about it. Newest place to go to see and be seen."  
  
"Shizuka and I can fetch you from work if you want."  
  
"No, don't. I still have a ton of paperwork to catch up on so I might be a little late. Don't worry, I'll take a cab and find it."  
  
"Okay. But don't be too late okay?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
=========  
  
It was already dark out when I left my place of work. Thankfully I was able to hail a cab at once. Unfortunately we got stuck in the Friday night traffic so I was running very late when I finally got uptown. Before proceeding to Ambrosia, I stopped by a nearby Starbucks to get myself an iced mocha java for a much-needed caffeine boost. I was running towards the club as fast as my high-heeled shoes would allow me when I collided against someone coming from the opposite direction. In seeming slow-motion I watched as the plastic cup of my iced mocha java flew into the air , its contents splashing all over the place. I got up as gracefully as I possibly could from the pavement and sighed in relief when I saw that my clothes were dry and coffee-free. But the sigh of relief turned into a horrified gasp when I saw the guy I collided with was still flat on his butt on the ground, a light brown stain swiftly spreading on his white button-down shirt. His look of confusion slowly turned into one of red- faced anger when he saw the culprit of the disaster he was now in --- me. "What the hell?!!! Do you always run without looking where you're going?!!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me, it was an accident!" I sputtered as I offered him my hand to help him off the ground.  
  
He ignored my hand and got up by himself. When he had drawn himself to his full height (he was tall, almost a full head taller than me, even if I was already wearing heels), I fished for my hankie in my bag and tried to dab some of the coffee off his shirt although I knew my efforts were useless. Despite the awkward situation, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His longish curly hair was cut stylishly to frame his tan face. I found myself drawn to his expressive eyes, eyes which were now fiery in anger. Although he had a reckless air about him, he had a commanding presence because of his impressive height and well-toned body. I was still apologizing profusely when he brushed my hand off his shirt and said frostily, "Be thankful your coffee was cold or else you'd have a lawsuit on your hands."  
  
With that he coldly turned away and strode across the street. "I said I was sorry!" I shouted to his retreating back. Still shaken by the encounter, I took several deep breaths then made my way to Ambrosia to meet my friends.  
  
The place was packed with the Friday night crowd but I managed to find them in a secluded booth far from the noisy dance floor after several minutes.  
  
"Late as usual," Soujiro drawled as they made some room for me in the booth.  
  
I made my apologies and was about to tell them the story of my encounter with Handsome But Obnoxious Coffee Guy when I remembered the reason we were meeting tonight. "Where's Tsukasa? I thought he'd be here?"  
  
Akira made a face. "He got tired of waiting for you, that's why he left."  
  
My face fell upon hearing this. "Oh. Too bad. I wanted so much to meet him."  
  
Shizuka reached over to pinch Akira playfully in the arm. "Don't listen to him. He's just kidding you. Tsukasa went to get a cup of coffee at Starbucks. The jetlag was starting to make him sleepy."  
  
At the mention of Starbucks my pulse rate quickened as I was reminded of the fiasco earlier.  
  
"So," I whispered conspiratorially to Shizuka, "is he cute?"  
  
."Very. A certified hottie!" she winked at me.  
  
Rui nudged her and asked, "What are you two whispering about?"  
  
"Nothing," we said at the same time, then giggled.  
  
"How long does it take to get a cup of coffee? Soujiro, call his cell phone and ask him where the hell he is. Tell him there's a babe waiting to meet him here." Akira flashed me a hundred-watt smile.  
  
Soujiro made the call and hung up with a puzzled expression on his face. "He said he's on his way back. Said something about having to buy a shirt at the Gap store a few blocks down before they closed for the night.."  
  
Shizuka was asking me something about work so I wasn't able to catch what Soujiro said.  
  
Several minutes later Soujiro stood up. "Yo Tsukasa! Finally! Hey man, I can't believe you changed your shirt just because I told you there's a babe waiting to meet you! This is Tsukushi. Tsukushi, meet our friend Tsukasa."  
  
I rose from my seat and turned around to meet the new arrival. The smile on my face transformed into a grimace of horror as I found myself face to face with my Handsome But Obnoxious Coffee Guy.  
  
His expression of dismay equaled mine as we pointed to each other and gasped in unison, "You?!!!" 


	3. Truce

CHAPTER 3 - TRUCE  
  
The others were looking at us questioningly. "You've met?" Rui asked.  
  
Tsukasa answered before I could open my mouth. "Just a few minutes earlier, outside."  
  
"Oh. Cool . Did you get your cup of coffee?" Akira motioned for the others in the booth to make space for Tsukasa. We all sat back down and I was seated such that I was facing Tsukasa in the U-shaped booth.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Tsukasa replied, with a smirk thrown in my direction.  
  
"So, how'd you meet?"  
  
"It was an ac-."  
  
"There was a small mishap outside. Anyway that's not important anymore," Tsukasa cut me off before I could say more. I was about to tell everyone how we happened to meet but changed my mind when I saw that he didn't want to go through the whole unfortunate incident again.  
  
In an effort to make amends and start afresh, I tried to make conversation and asked Tsukasa about himself.  
  
"So, these guys tell me you were in the States for the past two years for further studies. What did you study?"  
  
"Information technology."  
  
"Oh cool. So are you back here in the country for good?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where are you going to work?"  
  
"Microsoft."  
  
Obviously this conversation was going nowhere, so I turned my attention to the others. I think they also noticed Tsukasa's obvious dislike of me although there was no apparent reason, and so for the rest of the night they did their best to engage us in separate conversations.  
  
============  
  
A couple of months have passed since that first meeting with Tsukasa. I had grown to dislike him as much as he had disliked me because I felt that I had exhausted all efforts to make up for the unfortunate disaster of our first meeting, to no avail. Rui assured me that he'd get over it when I told him the story of how I spilled coffee on him that night. However, Tsukasa remained as aloof and as cold to me as ever. Our dislike was putting a strain on our other friends, who had to work hard to keep our biting remarks to each other from escalating into a full-blown fight. It got so bad that I started to make excuses from our usual nights out whenever I knew Tsukasa was going to be around. It was during one of those nights when Rui and Akira had reassured me that he wasn't going to be around that he showed up unexpectedly together with Soujiro.  
  
I started to get up from my seat, mumbling something about leaving early when Rui placed a hand on my arm.  
  
"Stay. Please. We hardly get to be with you anymore. We miss you. I miss you. Please stay," he pleaded in a low voice so only I could hear him.  
  
I looked into those limpid eyes of his, my resolve to leave weakening by the second. Damn. Rui always knew I couldn't say no to him whenever he looked at me like that. "Okay. But keep him away from me." I was rewarded with one of his heart-melting smiles.  
  
Whenever we weren't engaged in one of our verbal tussles, Tsukasa and I ignored each other. Sometimes when he thought I wasn't looking, I'd catch him staring at me, although I couldn't read the expression in his eyes. He would blush and turn away when he realized I'd caught him staring.  
  
Shizuka had pulled Rui to the dance floor. Akira was at the bar, flirting shamelessly with two leggy models, at least one of which I was sure he'd take home that night. That left Soujiro, Tsukasa and I at our table. Soujiro was having a hard time trying to talk alternately to Tsukasa and me, when he was approached by a voluptuous woman who asked him to dance. The woman would not take no for an answer, and truth to tell, Soujiro looked relieved when he saw an escape from both of us.  
  
I let my eyes roam around the room, refusing to look at the man in front of me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Tsukasa take a long swig from his beer bottle, put it down, only to bring it back to his lips for another big gulp. He was clearly as ill-at-ease as I was.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked suddenly after several awkward minutes.  
  
I looked at him with wide eyes, unable to conceal my surprise. "You don't have to do that." I said to him in an even voice.  
  
He was about to reply when I spoke again. "Look, I know you don't like me. And I'm not your biggest fan either. But we share the same friends. I love these people just as much as you do, and I refuse to give up their company just so I could avoid you. So what I'm saying is, I would like to propose a truce. Enough of this bickering and snapping at each other. Our friends are feeling the strain and I hate it knowing I'm one of the reasons they're getting stressed out during nights like this. We don't have to like each other, but we can make an effort to tolerate each other's presence. What say you?"  
  
I could sense he was about to give a long rebuttal in response to my speech but he changed his mind and just said "Fine. Whatever you say," with a curt nod of his head.  
  
From then on I could enjoy my regular nights out with my friends even with Tsukasa's presence. We just made sure to keep out of each other's hair, so we just talked to each other when necessary. 


	4. Unlikely Hero

CHAPTER 4 - UNLIKELY HERO  
  
I was at the ladies' room retouching my make-up after the day's work when my cell phone rang. The caller i.d. displayed the name 'Junpei.'  
  
"Hey you. I'm almost ready, just freshening up a bit. I'll see you down at the lobby in five minutes."  
  
Junpei was my new boyfriend. He was an engineer from one of the biggest construction firms in the country. I met him the previous month while working out at the gym. We started chatting together while at the treadmill. After our work-out he asked me out for coffee. I thought he was really cute and so I said yes. I mean, how could I say no? He had beautiful brown eyes and dark wavy hair. He was as tall as Rui and the other guys and had a buff body plus a very nice butt. But on top of all that he was nice and easy to talk to. We had been dating for almost a month and I decided it was time for him to meet my friends. We were meeting them that night at our usual hang-out.  
  
I took one last look at the mirror and was satisfied with what I saw. The day before, I had my waist-length hair cut to a more fashionable layered style just below my shoulders. I had been receiving compliments the whole day from the people at work, saying they liked my new look. I left the ladies' room and made my way to the elevators to go down and meet Junpei.  
  
He was standing casually at the lobby when I emerged from the elevator. "Nice threads," I complimented him as I took in his expensive navy blue Hugo Boss shirt and khaki trousers.  
  
"Let's go," he said as he led me out to his car in the car park.  
  
Rui, Shizuka, Soujiro and Akira were already there by the time we arrived. "We're not late, are we?" I asked, checking my watch.  
  
"Yes you are, but what else is new? Anyway, we're used to it. Nice hair," Akira ruffled my hair as I took a seat beside him.  
  
"Hey! Touch not the hair!" I said as I brushed his hand off. Then I remembered Junpei was with me so I made the proper introductions.  
  
"Tsukasa's gonna be here soon. He already called that he was on his way."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm going to the ladies' room. Make sure to order a beer for me. Be nice to Junpei," I said with a warning glance to both Soujiro and Akira.  
  
When I made my way back, I saw that Tsukasa was already there. His back was to me and he was blocking the space to my seat so I had to tap him on the shoulder and say "Excuse me."  
  
He turned, and just like those times I caught him staring at me, a blush crept to his face and there was that unreadable expression in his eyes again. If I didn't know better I'd think he had a crush on me. But of course I know that was impossible, as he even had to make an effort to tolerate me.  
  
"Yo," he said by way of greeting.  
  
"Hi," I mumbled. "You've met Junpei?"  
  
"Yeah, Rui introduced us just now."  
  
"Oh. Okay." I took my place beside Junpei and grabbed a beer from the table.  
  
The guys' conversation revolved around the usual guy stuff like cars and sports. Shizuka, meanwhile, was telling me about the trip to Europe she and Rui were going to take the following month. Tsukasa was strangely quiet the whole night. I was used to him not talking to me, but that night he hardly spoke to anyone at all. He seemed to be preoccupied and Soujiro, Akira, and Rui had to prod him several times to try to draw him into the conversation.  
  
=============  
  
Since that night I always took Junpei along with me whenever I met my friends for dinner or drinks. Tsukasa too, would bring a date every time, but never the same girl twice. They were all sexy and gorgeous, and one or two of them seemed really nice, but we never saw them again after meeting them once. Maybe after just one date, they had enough of Tsukasa's 'winning personality.'  
  
Junpei and I, meanwhile, were doing okay, or so I thought. The only thing was, he wanted to take the relationship on another, more physical level, and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. He was fun to be with and all but I wasn't sure if I was in love with him. And I certainly wouldn't sleep with someone unless I was sure it was love. Sure, we would fool around, but I always managed to stop him before we could get too far. He would sulk and leave, but then the following day he'd call and talk to me as if nothing happened the previous night (well, of course nothing happened, but. oh, you know what I mean.).  
  
Then one night after a late dinner out, I thought that Junpei was taking me home when I noticed that we were going in a direction leading away from my apartment.  
  
"Junpei, I'm tired and I wanna go home." When he didn't answer, my voice took a more forceful tone. "Junpei, take me home now. Where the hell are you taking me?"  
  
He stopped the car in a dark, deserted street. Then he leaned over and grabbed me by the back of my neck to pull me into a hard, searing kiss. I pushed him away with both my hands and tried to slap him but he caught me by the wrist before I could land him a blow. "Stop it Junpei, I mean it!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh c'mon Tsukushi! You know you want this too! Why don't you just give in and make things easier for both of us?" His breathing was uneven as one hand tried to tear off my blouse, causing the buttons to pop out, while the other hand snaked under my skirt and tried to pull off my panties.  
  
For the first time in my life, I got truly scared as I thought that it was a very real possibility that I would get raped that night. Even if I screamed, there was no one on the deserted street to hear me. Trying to think rationally, I remembered the pepper spray in my handbag. I waited for the chance to get it. It came when he took his hands off me to try to undo his belt and unzip his fly. I grabbed the pepper spray and released a blast onto his eyes.  
  
"Aaaaaaaargh! You bitch! You blinded me! I'm gonna fucking sue you for this!"  
  
I took advantage of his temporary blindness and kicked him on the groin. "Yeah, go on and do that. I'm gonna sue the pants off you for attempted rape. Bastard!" I opened the car door and tried to grab my handbag before I could run out but he was blindly trying to pull me back in by my hair. The contents of my bag spilled as I struggled to escape his grip. I saw my cell phone, grabbed it, and with one final kick on Junpei's groin, I managed to get out of there.  
  
I ran as fast as I could until I finally reached the main thoroughfare. I sat on a bench at the nearest waiting shed and started to punch Rui's number when I remembered that he and Shizuka were still in Europe. I keyed in first Akira's then Soujiro's number but both were out of reach. Because I had no choice and knowing I had to get out of there before Junpei could find me, I punched Tsukasa's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tsukasa, it's me, Tsukushi. Please don't hang up. I need you to come and get me." I couldn't keep my voice from choking up.  
  
"Where are you?" I told him where I was and gave him directions as best as I could. "Just stay put and I'll be there shortly. "  
  
I didn't realize I was shivering until a jacket was draped over my shoulders. I looked up to see Tsukasa, concern written all over his face. He took one look at my torn blouse then asked in a harsh voice, "Where is he?"  
  
I told him that Junpei was probably still there where I left him. "My bag, my things. . . I left them in his car. . ." I said in a weak voice.  
  
Tsukasa led me into his car which was parked directly in front of the waiting shed. His touch was surprisingly gentle as he helped me in. I gave him directions and sure enough, Junpei was still there when we arrived, rubbing his eyes and waiting for the burning sensation to stop.  
  
I ran to gather my stuff hurriedly. Tsukasa, meanwhile, pulled Junpei bodily from the car and started beating him up.  
  
"Tsukasa, stop!" I yelled when I realized what was going on. Junpei was trying to put up a fight but he was clearly no match for Tsukasa. I went around and pulled Tsukasa off Junpei. "Don't waste your time. He's not worth it."  
  
Tsukasa looked at me and then with one final kick at Junpei's stomach, gave him a cold warning. "You come within a foot of her again and I'll kill you!"  
  
With that Tsukasa led me back to his car and brought me to my apartment.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: How is it so far? Are you loving it? hating it? Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you! What can I say? I've become a review addict! ^_^ 


	5. Home Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
A/N: I'm back! Man, this has got to be one of the fastest updating fics out there! Ain't I the eager-beaver?  
  
Anyway, here it is, Chapter 5. If you like dislike long chapters, then you'd call this 'short and sweet.' But if you're like me and you like your chapters long, then you'd call this. . .sucky! sucky! sucky!  
  
Don't worry, I promise to make up for it on my next chapter. As always, please tell me what you think by leaving a review, even if it's just to tell me how much this chapter sucks. ^_^  
  
Ruth: Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews both here and at Winglin!  
  
o0itzjeanna0o: Glad that you're lovin' it so far! Hope I don't disappoint you!  
  
xX-wasabi-Xx: ^_^ is this quick enough for you?  
  
Iceyflame: Here it is, an update! Hope you like short chapters though, haha.  
  
Toinks: You're right. Isn't Tsukasa just the coolest?!!! Oh, and I did post a review for your latest one-shot even before I saw this last review of yours. ^_^  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Glad you liked Chapter 4! And you're right, I like everyone to be happy too. So I put Rui together with Shizuka here. He's too nice a guy not to have his own happiness. ^_^  
  
Aprilz: Good to know you like the story!  
  
*******************  
  
CHAPTER 5 - HOME SAFE  
  
Both Tsukasa and I were silent during the drive back to my apartment. I was still in shock over what had just happened. I squeezed my eyes shut but all I could see was the crazed look on Junpei's face when he was trying to tear my clothes off. I opened my eyes and involuntarily shuddered. From the corner of my eye I could see Tsukasa casting me a worried look every now and then, but he didn't say anything.  
  
When we got to my home, I fumbled for the keys in my bag and tried to get the door open but my hands were shaking so badly. He took the keys from me and opened the door, then led me into the modest apartment and sat me down on the couch. I was still wearing his jacket and I pulled it tightly around me to stop myself from shivering. Tsukasa made his way into my small kitchen and I could hear him opening and closing the kitchen cabinets. I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands. That's when the tears came. It was like a tap had been opened and once they came rolling down I couldn't stop them anymore. I remembered the fear and anger I had felt that night. Although I was able to escape before anything worse could happen, I still felt violated. Loud sobs wracked my entire being. I don't know how long I sat there crying. Little by little the sobs had subsided and I felt drained of all my energy. But I also felt better after having let it all out. I raised my tear-streaked face and was surprised to find Tsukasa sitting on the armchair across me. I had forgotten he was there. He stood up and went to me, holding out a cup of coffee. I took it gratefully, wrapping my cold hands around it, letting its warmth seep through my fingers.  
  
"I mixed some whiskey into that. Just enough to soothe your nerves."  
  
"Thank you." I took a sip from the cup.  
  
He sat back down in the armchair and looked worriedly at me. "Sorry for asking but I need to know. Did he."  
  
"No," I said as I shook my head forcefully. "I managed to escape before he could get his way. That's when I called you."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was asking myself if I did the right thing letting him go so easily."  
  
I smiled weakly at him. "Thank you Tsukasa. I mean it. I don't know how I could ever repay you. I'm sorry if I ruined your night but I didn't know who else to call."  
  
He waved a hand dismissively. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you called me. And I'm glad you escaped before that scumbag could rape you. If he ever gets near you again, I swear." he failed to finish his sentence but I could see him clench his fists. When my gaze moved up to his face, I could see his mouth set tightly in a grim line and a vein throbbing in his forehead.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home. It's late and I know you have to get home yourself. I'm okay now." I tried to be brave as I spoke but the fear in my eyes belied my words.  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone tonight. You shouldn't be alone, you're still in shock. I'm staying here. I can sleep in the couch. Just give me some extra sheets and a pillow." His voice brooked no argument.  
  
I was too tired to argue anyway, and honestly, I was glad I wouldn't be alone that night. I looked at him gratefully and nodded. I went to my room and came out with the extra sheets and pillow. After making sure he was comfortably settled in, I went back into my room and changed. I stared at the jacket he had lent me and decided to wear it again as I went to sleep. Having it around myself, enveloped with the faint scent that was distinctly Tsukasa's, made me feel safe. 


	6. Getting Along

CHAPTER 6 - GETTING ALONG  
  
I didn't feel like going to work the following day so upon waking up, I made a call to my office to tell them I was taking a leave of absence. I walked out of my room and was surprised to see Tsukasa at the kitchen having a bowl of cereal for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," he said as he saw me.  
  
"Hey there. Good morning. I didn't expect to see you still here. Don't you have work today?" I asked as I got a bowl from the dish rack and poured some cereal into it.  
  
"I decided to take the day off. God knows I deserve one, since I've been working my butt off ever since I arrived from the States," he replied as he poured me a cup of the coffee he had brewed earlier. He was staring at me openly as he spoke.  
  
Wondering if there was something on my face, I suddenly remembered I was still wearing his jacket from the night before. I quickly removed it as I felt the blood rush to my face. "Thanks for lending me your jacket," I said shyly as I handed it back to him. "It kept me warm through the night."  
  
He took it and mumbled, "You're welcome."  
  
We spent the next few minutes in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Then suddenly I burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking at me as if I'd just sprouted an extra head.  
  
"I just remembered. Akira and Soujiro are gonna have a heart attack if they find out you spent the night at my place."  
  
"True." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him smile. I think this was the very first time he ever really smiled at me. I could feel my knees growing weak as I felt the warmth in that smile, his sensuous lips stretched across perfect, white, even teeth, a dimple deepening in his left cheek. I gave myself a mental shake as I heard him speak again.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay enough to be able to laugh. Are you going to work today?"  
  
"Nope. I didn't feel like working. I just wanna relax and gather my bearings after what happened last night."  
  
"Wanna go out jogging? You look like you could use some fresh air."  
  
"Sure but you can't go out jogging like that." I looked at him. He was wearing his clothes from the night before -- a black button-down shirt, tan slacks, and loafers.  
  
"Tell you what. Change into your jogging clothes now, then let's drive to my place so I can change. There's a nice park near my building where we can jog. Maybe you better bring a change of clothes too so you can shower at my place afterwards."  
  
"Sounds good." I smiled at him and went into the room to change. I came out with a bag slung across my shoulder containing my change of clothes. Tsukasa had finished washing the bowls and cups we used for breakfast. "Let's go."  
  
==============  
  
There were very few people at the park since it was a weekday. Only a few mothers with their toddlers and some elderly people were around. Tsukasa and I ran a few times around the park, both of us keeping in pace with each other in companionable silence. Funny how we seemed to feel so comfortable with each other now after only one night, considering the animosity between us for the last few months. Once in a while I would sneak a glance sideward, my breath catching in my throat as I marveled at how handsome he was. We slowed down and sat at a bench to rest for a while.  
  
"I guess I'll have to find myself a new gym to go to now," I remarked as we sat and watched some other joggers go past. When he asked why, I told him that I met Junpei at the gym I currently went to.  
  
"There's one in my building. It's where I go to work out. The rates are reasonable and the equipment is top-of-the-line. We could go there later and you could check it out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
We ran a few more times around the park then set back for Tsukasa's condo to take a shower. I took my turn first, then as I was waiting while he showered, I looked around the place. His condo was very tastefully decorated, with its bleached wooden walls and sparse but stylish furnishings. Most of it was in black, white and beige, but a few modern paintings hung on the walls, providing a splash of color to prevent the place from being drab. A large plasma TV sat in front of the king-sized bed in the bedroom. Beside it were state of the art stereo system and DVD player. His collection of DVDs was stacked neatly in a rack by the stereo. I scanned the titles and was surprised to find we shared the same taste in movies. There was a small balcony outside the bedroom where he had placed a table and some chairs. It had a fantastic view of the city.  
  
I turned around as he came out of the bathroom clad only in a bathrobe, his hair still wet and beads of water trickling down towards his partially exposed chest. I felt a blush creeping from my neck to my cheeks and muttered something about leaving the room so he can change. I was out the door so fast he didn't even have time to reply.  
  
He came out to the living room minutes later casually dressed in jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. We went down to the floor where the gym was located. I liked what I saw, and was delighted because it was so close to my place of work. I decided to enroll then and there. By the time I completed the paperwork it was already noon so we decided to have lunch. Tsukasa took me to a restaurant nearby. I insisted on treating him as a gesture of thanks for what he had done the night before. Over a lunch of sushi and sashimi, we talked about the movies we liked. Later on the conversation drifted to books and once again I was pleasantly surprised to find that we liked the same authors as well. We went back to his condo after lunch and vegged out the whole afternoon in front of his wide-screen TV, watching movies from his DVD collection and pigging out on junk food.  
  
Before it got dark, we went down to a convenience store nearby to buy some food for dinner and a six-pack of beer. We ate the dinner al fresco, out in his balcony, enjoying the cool breeze. The view of the city was breath- taking, the beer was ice cold, the company was superb, and all in all I was having a really great time. The transformation in Tsukasa totally amazed me. Gone was the sullen grouch I had known for the last few months. In his place was a completely different guy, friendly, open, and a sparkling conversationalist. It was with regret that I glanced at my watch and realized it was getting late. Tsukasa too seemed sad that the day was over. He took me back to my apartment in his car.  
  
Before I went in, I turned around and smiled up at him. "Thank you for being with me today. I really had fun. I'm glad we became friends."  
  
"So am I," he said as he smiled back at me. "Are you sure you're okay now?"  
  
I nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Good night then. I'll see you soon," he said softly as he turned around to leave.  
  
"I'd like that," I whispered to myself as I watched him go back to his car.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: A happy chappie!!! So how'd you like it? See, I wasn't planning to post this update 'til next week at least but I didn't want you guys waiting too long. What can I say, I love my dear readers, especially those who post their reviews, haha. ^_^  
  
Thanks to venus_goddess, o0itzjeanna0o, xXSwtDreamerXx1, Haruka605, syaoranbabe17, and Toinks for your wonderful reviews!  
  
As always, please let me know what you think by posting your comments if you have time! Here's a tip: speed of updates is directly proportional to number of reviews, hahaha. Just kidding. Aaaargh, I'm such a review slut! ^_^ 


	7. Gifts

CHAPTER 7 - GIFTS  
  
Rui and Shizuka arrived from Europe the following week. Everyone had arranged to meet for dinner Saturday evening. That afternoon, Tsukasa and I worked out together at the gym. I showered and changed at his place and we left together for the Italian restaurant to meet the others.  
  
We were having an animated conversation, anticipating how our friends would react upon seeing us enter the place. True enough, their eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they saw the two of us arrive together.  
  
"Whoa. hey, did I miss something? Has hell frozen over?" Soujiro was the first one to find his voice. Akira still hadn't recovered from the shock, his eyes as big as saucers and his mouth wide open. "When did you two become buddies all of a sudden?!"  
  
Rui and Shizuka were just as surprised. Tsukasa and I couldn't help but smile at each other.  
  
"It's a long story. Anyway, aren't you all glad Tsukushi and I get along now?" Tsukasa addressed them all as he pulled out a chair for me.  
  
I managed to tell them the whole Junpei story over dinner. These were my closest friends and I kept nothing from them. As expected, the guys were upset over what Junpei had done and wanted to look for him and rough him up a little, but I discouraged them and told them not to waste their time and energy. They relented only after I promised I would call all four of them immediately if I as much as saw Junpei's shadow within fifty feet of me.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm swearing off guys for the meantime," I assured them. Tsukasa looked at me with eyebrows raised, as if he didn't believe me. "Hey, who needs a boyfriend when I'm surrounded by hunks like you, right?" I winked at them.  
  
With that matter out of the way, the rest of the dinner was spent in conversation about more pleasant things. Akira and Soujiro were excited about a post-fashion show party they were going to after dinner. Their eyes were glittering in anticipation as they talked about the models and supermodels they expected to meet. They invited us all to come with them. Rui and Shizuka understandably declined, as they were still jetlagged from their trip. I opted not to go either, knowing I would be left on my own at the party once these guys went on the prowl. I didn't want to be a wallflower in a party full of tall, leggy, glamorous women. Tsukasa declined to go too, saying he wasn't in the mood to party. He offered to drive me home instead.  
  
"Okay man, suit yourself. It's your loss." Soujiro and Akira patted Tsukasa on the back before they left. Rui and Shizuka, and Tsukasa and I went our separate ways shortly after.  
  
During the drive home, I remembered this was the first time in months that I hadn't seen Tsukasa bring a date to our group get-together. He shrugged but gave no explanation when I asked him about it.  
  
=============  
  
The next time we worked out together, Tsukasa invited me afterwards for another al fresco dinner at his balcony. When dinner was over, I ran into the living room where my gym bag was and came back holding a gift-wrapped box. I handed it to him and his eyes widened in surprise. "What's this?"  
  
"Just open it." He tore the wrapping and held up the white long sleeved, button-down shirt I had bought for him.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Well, I remembered I still owe you a shirt because I ruined the one you were wearing when we first met."  
  
"You didn't have to get me this, you know. "  
  
"I know I didn't have to but I really wanted to. Consider it an "I'm-glad- we're-friends-now" gift okay?"  
  
He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked into his room and came back with a gift-wrapped box. "I was waiting for the right time to give you this. I guess now's as good a time as any."  
  
It was my turn to be surprised when he gave me the box. I unwrapped it but I was stumped when I saw what was inside. It was a white plastic triangular block. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's a clock."  
  
"Oh. Where are the numbers?" I turned it over in my hands.  
  
"It's a talking clock. Press that blue button on top."  
  
I did as he instructed. A mechanical voice said "It is now nine-fifteen p.m."  
  
"Hey, cool! But why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"It automatically tells the time every hour on the hour. You can set it to go off at a specific time, like an alarm. I saw it at the mall a few days ago and I knew I had to get it for you. I noticed you have this habit of always being late. If you hadn't been late that first time we met, you wouldn't have been running and you wouldn't have crashed and spilled coffee all over me."  
  
I cringed inwardly because I was slightly embarrassed that he pointed out my nasty habit of always being late. He got the manual from the box and showed me how to set the clock to go off like an alarm. I don't know what pushed me to do what I did but all of a sudden I gave him a quick hug and exclaimed "I love it! Thanks! I can't promise I won't be late again, but I'm sure this'll be a big help!"  
  
His face was red but he was grinning. "I'm glad you like it. And thanks for the shirt."  
  
===========  
  
The following Monday, I arrived at my office to find a petite girl waiting for me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Umi! I'm from Innov-Asia, the market research firm. I was told you'd be expecting me?" she greeted me as she offered her hand.  
  
"Oh, yeah," I extended my hand as I remembered the feasibility study my boss assigned to me. "I'm Tsukushi. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hi Tsukushi! The pleasure's all mine," she gave me a big smile as she pumped my hand enthusiastically.  
  
I remembered thinking to myself, 'Boy, she's certainly perky.' She was very cute, with short layered hair, big brown eyes and a smile so bright I wanted to wear shades.  
  
"So I guess we'll be working together for the next two weeks huh?" I said as I sat down to work on my desk.  
  
"That's right. I'll be reporting here to you everyday until we complete the study."  
  
"Great. Let's get started then."  
  
The project took up all of my time that week. Everyday, Umi and I had to go out and do fieldwork in the morning, while we spent the whole of the afternoon until late evening hunched over our computers inputting and analyzing data. I had foregone my regular workouts at the gym because of these overtime sessions. By Friday my brain was so fried that I was dying for a break. Soujiro called to tell me they'd be at our regular hang-out that night. As Umi and I wrapped up our work for the day, I asked her if she wanted to tag along. Since she didn't have anything planned for the night, she accepted my invitation.  
  
The whole gang was already there when we arrived. I introduced Umi to everyone and we took our seats.  
  
"Hey, I didn't see you all week at the gym. What's up with you?" Tsukasa asked as he squeezed my shoulder.  
  
I rolled my eyes and began a litany of complaints about how hectic work had been lately. As I was speaking, Soujiro and Akira were both vying for Umi's attention. Both turned on their charm full-blast, with compliments and flirtatious jokes galore. Although she allowed them to draw her into their conversation, I noticed her gaze straying often to Tsukasa. When I left for the ladies' room and came back, I saw she had taken the seat I had previously occupied beside him and they were talking like old friends. Probably sensing they had no chance, the two playboys had moved to the bar where they bestowed their attention on more receptive subjects. I sat down beside Rui and Shizuka, and they were telling me about the places they had visited in Europe, when Umi suddenly stood up.  
  
"Oooh, I love this song! Would you dance with me?" she asked as she pulled Tsukasa to his feet.  
  
Tsukasa looked reluctant to leave our table but Umi was already dragging him to the dance floor. I couldn't explain why I felt a stab in my heart when I saw her wrap her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. I must admit though, they certainly made a handsome couple.  
  
Even after they came back, they sat beside each other and seemed to be getting along very well. I sat quietly observing them. Rui and Shizuka had to prompt me several times when I didn't hear them asking me something. Rui finally asked me why I seemed so spaced out. I smiled weakly and told him that maybe I was just tired because of work. Umi and Tsukasa were at the dance floor again when I told Rui that I was leaving ahead, making up some excuse about getting sleepy and wanting to go home. I asked him to just inform the others that I had left, then got up to leave.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: I'm back kiddies! Did you miss me? ^_^ So, Umi finally makes an entrance! Looks like trouble in paradise! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned!  
  
Sailor Angie and Jen: Yay, new readers! Thanks for checking out my story and posting your comments. Glad you're liking it so far.  
  
syaoranbabe17, xX-wasabi-Xx, o0itzjeanna0o, and coral_bluz: Here it is, an update for you! Hope you like it!  
  
Toinks: Re: Tsukasa being OOC in this fic, I posted a reply to you in my reviews page. Check it out. LOL!  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thanks for the compliment on the way I decorated Tsukasa's condo. LOL! It's the way I'd like to furnish my own condo when I make my first million, hahaha.  
  
'Til the next update, ciao! 


	8. Engagement

CHAPTER 8 - ENGAGEMENT  
  
I woke up the following day to the insistent ringing of the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" I answered sleepily.  
  
It was Tsukasa. He wanted to know why I left early the previous night. I lied and gave him the same excuse I had given Rui.  
  
"You should've told me. I could've taken you home."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. You looked like you were having a great time and I didn't want to spoil your evening."  
  
"Silly. You wouldn't have. Anyway, I'm calling to ask if you wanna join me at the gym later."  
  
Since I had not gone to the gym for a week, I readily agreed to meet him that afternoon.  
  
As we were exercising at the treadmill later, I asked him what happened after I left the night before.  
  
"Nothing much. I left a short time after you did."  
  
"Oh. What about Umi?"  
  
"I think Rui and Shizuka drove her home."  
  
"I see." I murmured, wondering why he wasn't the one who drove her home. "She's cute, isn't she?" I asked him, wanting to know what he thought of her.  
  
"Um-hmm."  
  
"Do you like her?" I probed further.  
  
"She's nice." His tone was non-committal. "Hey, wanna have dinner at my balcony later?" He changed the subject.  
  
Before I could reply, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. It was an SMS from Rui. "Dinner tonight at Le Soleil with the gang. My treat," I read it out loud. Tsukasa's phone beeped momentarily with the same message.  
  
"I guess I'll take a rain check on that balcony dinner," I told Tsukasa. I left for home shortly after that so I could bathe and change into something dressy for the dinner. I chose a beige silk halter top that was cut low at the back, together with formal black pants and black strappy sandals with stiletto heels.  
  
I took a cab to the expensive French restaurant and found everyone there already when I entered. The first person I noticed was Shizuka, who was sitting beside Rui. There was a different glow on her beautiful face that night. Her smile was serene, and she looked truly happy. She looked ethereal in her delicate silk dress, her hair swept up elegantly in a French twist. Rui, Akira, Soujiro and Tsukasa each cut a dashing figure in their dinner jackets and silk ties in muted colors. It was refreshing to see everyone in fancy threads once in a while instead of the boring office attire we usually wear whenever we see each other.  
  
"Wow," I exclaimed as Tsukasa pulled out a chair for me. "We're all dressed to the nines! And Rui is treating! I can't stand the suspense anymore. What 's the special occasion?"  
  
Rui and Shizuka smiled at each other and then looked around the table at all of us.  
  
"Shizuka and I are engaged," Rui announced with a big grin on his face.  
  
Not a few patrons glanced our way when I shrieked in delight. The three guys all whooped and rose from their seats to give Rui a pat on the back and shake his hand. I gave Shizuka a hug and a kiss before standing up to hug Rui tightly from the back of his chair. When we had all settled down after we congratulated the happy couple, Shizuka held out her hand to me and flashed me her engagement ring. It was a beautiful emerald-cut diamond set on a platinum band.  
  
"Wow man, I can't believe you're taking the plunge soon! Have you set a date yet?"  
  
"How'd you pop the question?"  
  
"Are you gonna have a big wedding?"  
  
Rui and Shizuka were assailed with a flurry of questions from all of us around the table. Everyone was so excited that we were all talking at once. The couple answered all our questions one by one and when the chatter died down, Rui gazed lovingly at his bride-to-be before turning to address us all.  
  
"The trip to Europe was like a dream. Sharing that experience with Shizuka made me realize I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So after gathering up my courage, I popped the question last night when I took her home. I know now that I've found the right one."  
  
Shizuka blushed prettily and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder if I'll ever find the right one for me." Akira mused.  
  
Soujiro shook his head. "I'm not in a rush to go looking for the right one. I wanna enjoy being single for as long as I can. Right Tsukasa?"  
  
Tsukasa was quiet but he looked up when Soujiro nudged him. He blushed then lowered his gaze again. "I think I've already found the right one for me."  
  
Our jaws dropped collectively when we heard this. It certainly was a night of surprises.  
  
"So, tell us about her, man! Is she someone from work?" Akira asked.  
  
Tsukasa gave an enigmatic smile. "I'm not telling."  
  
"Aww, c'mon! You can't just leave us hanging like that!"  
  
"I'm not sure yet if she feels the same way. If I find out she does, then I'll let you know."  
  
Tsukasa wouldn't budge even if everyone tried to coax the identity of his mystery girl out of him. Well, everyone except me. I didn't want to hear him say it out loud because I already knew who it was. My heart sank as the image of Umi came to my mind.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Whew! Another chapter done! Okay, for all of you wondering how long this whole fic is gonna be, here's the deal. If everything goes according to plan, this'll be done in about 2 or 3 more chapters. For those of you who were expecting a longer fic, I'm sorry to burst your bubble. Sadly, I don't have the time nor the inclination to write a really long story. I'm just not as prolific as the other authors here on FF.net. Just think of this fic like it's a two-hour chick flick instead of a long drawn-out soap opera. Aaaaaaargh, I know I'm gonna lose some readers because of this but hey, so long as I retain a few loyal readers (and reviewers!), I'll be one happy chick.  
  
venus_goddess: Awww, you flatter me with your praise. *blushes furiously*  
  
shingo_emma, shortnsweet, and Chi5: Hi new readers! Thanks for checking out my story. I'm glad you're liking it so far.  
  
Iceyflame and Sailor Angie: Here it is, an update for you. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Toinks, XxSwtDreamerxX1, and KyouFan17: Well, I included Umi 'cause I didn't want this to be just another crappy story with a happy ending. I want it to be a crappy story with a twist, LOL!  
  
As always, let me know what you think by posting your comments. I love hearing from my readers!  
  
That's it for now! See you at the next update! 


	9. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or its characters, so please don't sue me.  
  
CHAPTER 9 - THE KISS  
  
The following week was another tedious one as Umi and I raced to meet the Friday deadline for our feasibility study. I felt elated when Friday afternoon came and we were able to finish the project right on schedule. As Umi and I gathered the documents on our worktable, I asked her if she wanted to go out for a drink to celebrate our last day of working together.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I can't. I have a hot date tonight!" She couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.  
  
"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time then." I made my way back to my desk to bring back some of the office supplies we had used.  
  
As I turned to go back to the worktable, I saw a familiar figure standing by the door.  
  
"Tsukasa! What are you doing here?" I had a bright smile because I was pleasantly surprised to see him there.  
  
"Hey, you're early!" I heard Umi as she came to approach us from the worktable.  
  
Early? Tsukasa is Umi's "hot date?" Understanding suddenly dawned on me like a splash of cold water.  
  
"Give me a minute and let me get freshened up first!" Umi called out as she left to go to the ladies' room.  
  
Tsukasa had a puzzled expression on his face. "Didn't you know I was coming? When Umi invited me to come here and pick her up, I assumed you were coming with us."  
  
I shook my head and gave him a wry smile. "I guess I wasn't invited."  
  
"Are we set? Let's go!" Umi's face was expectant as she came back from the ladies' room.  
  
Tsukasa turned to me and asked, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
I looked at him, then at Umi. I pasted a fake smile on my face and said a little too brightly, "You two go on. I just remembered I have to proofread the final copy of our study."  
  
I saw Umi's look of relief over Tsukasa's shoulder. She mouthed a silent "Thanks" and winked.  
  
Tsukasa looked reluctant to leave but realized he had no choice. Before he turned to depart, he told me in a low voice only I could hear, "We'll be at Ambrosia if you change your mind, okay?" I nodded imperceptibly.  
  
==============  
  
I sat dejectedly on my chair and got the final copy of the feasibility study. I know it had already been proofread but I decided to go through it again just to occupy my mind. I didn't want to think about Tsukasa and Umi together, but hard as I tried, the image of them dancing kept popping up in my head. I couldn't ignore the stab of jealousy I felt when I thought of them together.  
  
After an hour of staring blindly at the papers in front of me, I took a deep breath and made a decision. He wouldn't have invited me if he didn't want me there, right? I gathered my stuff and went down. I hailed a cab and instructed the driver to head uptown to Ambrosia.  
  
==============  
  
When I got to the vicinity where Ambrosia was located, I began having second thoughts about whether it was okay to 'crash' their date. I stopped to have a cup of coffee at Starbucks to mull it over. Since I was already there, I decided I might as well show up. I squared my shoulders and headed back out to the street.  
  
I couldn't help but smile to myself when I passed the spot where I first crashed into Tsukasa. That first meeting seems like ages ago!  
  
The club was full as I had expected. I squeezed through the bodies crowding at the entrance and tried to let my eyes adjust to the dim light. I stayed close to the wall so as not to get crushed by the people passing. I hadn't walked in far when I stopped dead in my tracks. I spotted Tsukasa and Umi in one of the booths. Umi had her arms around Tsukasa's neck and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. A haze filled my eyes as I turned sharply away from the painful sight. I ran blindly out of the club, ignoring the muttered expletives from the people I bumped along the way.  
  
Thankfully I didn't have to wait long for a cab. I choked out the directions to my home and leaned back as the taxi sped away.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Wooohooohoooo! Threw you a curve-ball there, didn't I? Wtf was Tsukasa thinking, kissing Umi like that?!! Before you start throwing things at me, I promise, this mess'll be resolved soon. Duh. 2 more chapters to go.  
  
Thanks to venus_goddess, XxSwtDreamer, and Sailor Angie for your continued support of this fic.  
  
blue, hiro-souma/bubble tea, jestina, and fresh8: Hi new readers! Thanks for taking the time to post your reviews and encouraging comments.  
  
Haruka605: Thanks for your comment. I don't know what happened when you posted it but the reviews dispatch system went berserk and duplicated your review more than 25 times! I've managed to erase the duplicate messages already.  
  
As always, your comments would be very much appreciated. ^_^ 


	10. Avoiding Him

CHAPTER 10 - AVOIDING HIM  
  
I don't know how long I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling of my room that night. Whenever I closed my eyes to try to sleep, the image of Tsukasa and Umi kissing kept searing my mind. My cell phone kept ringing and I saw from the caller i.d. that it was Tsukasa. I turned it off. Later on he tried calling my landline but I ignored that as well. He left a message on the answering machine, asking me to call him when I got home. It was dawn when I finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
I spent the weekend at home cleaning the whole apartment to keep my mind occupied. I kept my cell phone off and disconnected even my landline to avoid Tsukasa. I wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.  
  
I immersed myself in work the following week. Rui called me Wednesday afternoon to invite me for drinks with the guys. Shizuka was out of town for a few days. I didn't feel like seeing Tsukasa yet so I declined.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rui asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel like going out tonight."  
  
"Liar! I know something's wrong. I can hear it in your voice. Listen, I'm gonna blow off the guys and tell them I can't make it. I'm taking you out instead, is that okay?"  
  
I agreed to meet him at a café near my office.  
  
============  
  
I was waiting for Rui at the café when two hands covered my eyes from behind me. I pried the hands loose and turned around.  
  
"Koji!" I exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a long time!" I threw my arms around him and gave him a long and tight hug. Koji was my gay actor ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Hey beautiful! I knew it was you when I saw you in the window. I just had to come in to see you." He kissed me on the cheek. "I missed you!"  
  
We sat down and caught up with what's been happening in each others' lives. We were still happily chatting when Rui arrived.  
  
"Hey you," I greeted him. "Getting back at me for all those times I've been late? Good thing Koji was here to keep me company!" I introduced them to each other. Rui excused himself to go to the washroom after ordering his food.  
  
"He's cute!" Koji remarked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. "He's straight and he's engaged!"  
  
Koji stayed for a few more minutes when Rui came back from the washroom, then rose to leave, citing a hot date with his boyfriend.  
  
Our food arrived and Rui and I ate in silence for the first several minutes. We ordered coffee when we had finished.  
  
"So," he looked at me as he stirred his coffee.  
  
"So," I answered back, looking innocently at him.  
  
"What's wrong Tsukushi? I know there's something wrong so don't bother denying it. Tell me so I can help."  
  
I sighed. Rui could always read me like a book. "There's this guy. I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I'd rather not tell you at this time. Maybe I'll tell you later on, when I've gotten over this stupid infatuation. I just need some time to sort my feelings out."  
  
"Fine. But I don't understand. If you like him so much, why don't you go after him?"  
  
"He's in love with someone else."  
  
"Oh. Well, if he can't see the Tsukushi I know and love, and prefers someone else over you then he's a fool. He doesn't deserve you."  
  
I smiled. If it came from someone else, what he said would have sounded merely like empty platitudes. But hearing those words coming from him, with sincerity shining in those gorgeous eyes, they sounded like the gospel truth. Like I said, Rui is my guardian angel. He always knows how to make me feel better.  
  
He spoke again. "Forget about him. Next time I see you, you had better be back to your old self, you hear? Or else I'm gonna hunt that idiot down and beat some sense into him."  
  
The mental image of Rui beating up Tsukasa was just too funny for me. I let out a loud laugh. "Thanks," I said, holding both his hands in mine. "I needed that."  
  
"That's more like it. Hey, whatever happens, don't you ever forget that I'll always be here for you, okay?" he said, clasping my hands tightly.  
  
"I won't. Thank you."  
  
"Oh and by the way. . . I don't think this is just some "stupid infatuation."  
  
I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I've never seen you like this before. I think this time. . . you're in love."  
  
Rui's words kept ringing in my ears all the way back home.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: *ducks to avoid flying objects hurled by readers* Okay, I know I promised a resolution to the kiss brouhaha soon, but I didn't say it was gonna be in this chapter, did I? I know, I'm evil, aren't I? LOL!  
  
But I hope you liked this chapter anyway. I wanted to show that special bond between Tsukushi and Rui which I mentioned at the beginning of the story. Apologies to Tsukasa fans because he didn't make an appearance in this chapter.  
  
Oh, and now that this fic is coming to an end, I have a favor to ask. If you noticed any glaring errors anywhere in the story, please let me know, so I don't make the same mistake if and when I write my next fic. I tried re-reading the whole thing and one really big mistake I found was when Junpei tried to rape Tsukushi in his car and she kicked him on the groin before she escaped. Htf did she do that in such a cramped space?!?! Man, she must be one flexible babe! LOL! And she even did it twice, hahaha!  
  
Sailor Angie, Haruka605, and XxSwtDreamerxX1: Here's your update. Sorry that your questions about the kiss remain unanswered though. That's why you have to keep reading!  
  
fresh8: I love angst but it's too bad I don't have the depth to write it, LOL! So expect a quick, non-angsty resolution to this mess, hahaha!  
  
Chi5: Sorry the last chapter was so short, as is this one. Hope you liked it anyway. About difficulty in logging in to post comments, I'm not really sure although a few days ago I think the system went awry. Hope everything's okay now though.  
  
blue and venus_goddess: And yet again I leave you hanging! Well, rest assured there wouldn't be any more cliffhangers after this. . .  
  
I promise to make it up to all of you on the next update, LOL! Please don't abandon me, now that we've come this far. . . ^_^  
  
Final chapter coming up soon! Stay tuned! 


	11. The Right Guy For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, so please don't sue me.  
  
CHAPTER 11 - THE RIGHT GUY FOR ME  
  
The next two days flew by and I welcomed the ton of work that kept me busy throughout. Friday night, I walked wearily to my apartment after a late dinner meeting with my boss, looking forward to a nice warm bath. My steps slowed when I saw a dark figure huddled by my doorstep. Fear gripped my heart as my imagination ran amuck. What if it was Junpei, coming to finish what he had started? I fished out my trusty old pepper spray from my bag and poised myself for an attack.  
  
Seeing my approach, the person stood up. "You're home."  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief when I heard Tsukasa's voice. He dusted the dirt off his pants and walked to me.  
  
"You scared me. I thought you were Junpei!" I rummaged through my bag for my keys.  
  
"Sorry." He followed me inside once I got the door open.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" I asked, for lack of something to say.  
  
He nodded and sat down at the couch.  
  
I busied myself for the next few minutes brewing a pot of coffee. I handed him a cup before sitting down at the armchair across him. I took a sip from my own cup before finally speaking. "Why are you here?" I tried to keep my voice devoid of emotion as I asked him.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" he answered with his own question.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked into my coffee cup, refusing to look at his face.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. You've been avoiding my calls, you've been ignoring all the messages I left on your answering machine and at your office, you haven't been to the gym, and I haven't seen nor talked to you since I saw you last week. I know you've been avoiding me so don't deny it."  
  
"I've been busy with work, that's all. It happens."  
  
"That's a load of crap and you know it." He paused. "Are you avoiding me because of your new boyfriend?"  
  
For the first time that night, I allowed myself to look at his face. "What new boyfriend? I don't have a new boyfriend."  
  
"I was walking outside Café Rio the other day. I saw you inside." When I continued to look at him uncomprehendingly, his voice held a hint of impatience. "Good-looking guy. I think I've seen him on TV before. I saw you hug him and he kissed you."  
  
I let out a surprised guffaw. "You saw me with Koji? Koji's gay. He's my ex-boyfriend." At his look of confusion, I explained the circumstances of my relationship with Koji. "When you saw us, that had been the first time I'd seen him in months."  
  
"Oh." He looked relieved and at the same time embarrassed for having jumped to the wrong conclusion. Then he looked me straight in the eye. "That still doesn't change the fact that you've been avoiding me."  
  
I looked away, irritated that he wouldn't drop the subject. "I told you, I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy with work."  
  
"You're lying. You couldn't even look me in the eye."  
  
I sighed in exasperation at his persistence. "Fine. I've been avoiding you. Happy now?"  
  
His face fell. "Was it something I did?" he let out in a strangled voice.  
  
I looked at him bleakly. "You thought I had a new boyfriend. I don't. But shouldn't I be asking you about your new girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I decided to tell him. "I saw you kissing Umi at Ambrosia last week." I struggled to keep my voice even.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. "You were there? How come I didn't see you?"  
  
"I left immediately. I didn't want to intrude on your date."  
  
He took a deep breath. "It seems I'm not the only one guilty of jumping to conclusions."  
  
I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"First of all, Umi and I weren't on a date. When she called to invite me out for drinks, I assumed you were gonna come with us because we agreed to meet at your office. I didn't know that it was supposed to be a date, I thought it was just having drinks with friends. Secondly, I wasn't kissing Umi. She kissed me. One minute we were talking about work and the next thing I knew she was pushing her tongue down my throat. If you had stayed a second longer, you'd have seen me pull away from her kiss. I told her then and there that I liked her but not in that way."  
  
I was really confused now. "But I thought you love her?"  
  
He looked at me like I was five different kinds of stupid. "What ever gave you that idea?!"  
  
"The night of Rui and Shizuka's engagement. You said you already found the right one for you. You met Umi the night before and I could see that you both hit it off well. It was obvious you were referring to her."  
  
"How dense can you get?" His voice was raised up a notch. "Why'd you think I turned Umi down after the kiss?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Tsukasa stood up from the couch and strode over to me. He squatted in front of me and put his hands on mine. He looked at me tenderly with those beautiful eyes as he spoke. "I told her I couldn't love her because I'm already in love with you."  
  
"Me?" I managed to squeak out. "You're in love with. . .me?"  
  
"I love you, Tsukushi. I know you said you were swearing off guys but if you would only give me a chance. . . let me show you that I could be the right guy for you." His eyes were hopeful as he spoke ever so softly.  
  
My heart was racing as I let his words sink in. "No. . ." I whispered.  
  
"No?" he said in a pained voice as his face fell in disappointment.  
  
"No." I said in a firm tone. "You don't need to show me that you could be the right guy for me. . . I think I knew that for a long time now. I just refused to admit it to myself. I've tried to deny it but now I know. . . I've fallen in love with you, Tsukasa."  
  
His face lit up like a child's at Christmas. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me in a tender embrace. I could feel his heart beating against mine as we stood close together in that timeless moment. Happiness burst throughout my entire being when I saw his love for me shining in his eyes. I returned his loving gaze, before he lowered his head to claim my lips. Our kiss was sweeter than anything I could ever imagine. I would've collapsed in a heap at his feet if he hadn't been holding me tight, from the sheer pleasure of that first kiss.  
  
"I love you," he whispered when we pulled away afterwards.  
  
"I love you too." I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks to God. I had finally found the right guy for me.  
  
THE END  
  
*********************  
  
A/N:. . . .or is it? Personally I would prefer to end it here (note the unity of my story title, chapter title, and ending words). But for those of you who prefer a happy, sappy ending (as if this chapter didn't have enough sap), I included a bonus chapter. Be warned though that it is really SAPPY! So. . . read at your own risk! LOL!  
  
Since probably not all of you are going to read that bonus chapter, I'm going to say my thank you's on this page.  
  
Skyla1: BLAG! That was the sound of me falling off my chair when I read your name on my reviews page! OMG! You have no idea how much it made my day when I received a favorable review from one of my favorite authors. It really means a lot to me 'cause I so admire your work. Thank you! Oh, and while I'm at it, please update "Last Resort" soon! ^_^  
  
Sailor Angie: Thanks for always leaving an enthusiastic comment every time I updated. Couldn't have completed this without your support.  
  
Haruka605 and jestina: I'm really glad you liked my story! I hope you like these last two chapters as well.  
  
XxSwtDreamerxX1: Thank you for being a faithful reader and a consistent reviewer! As for my writing another fic, well, wish me luck 'cause I'm still not too sure on that one. I do hope to see your name again on the reviews page if and when I write another story.  
  
Chi5: Well, this is as far as I can go (told you it was gonna be a really short fic). Thanks for the support and I hope the ending didn't turn out to be a dud for you!  
  
fresh8: Even if you discovered this fic midway through its completion, I'm still glad you took the time to post your comments. I hope you like the ending.  
  
leavemealone49: Thanks for checking out this fic even if the pairing was already a giveaway from the very start.  
  
Toinks: How could I forget about you when you were my very first reviewer on this site?! Happy to see your name once more on the comments page. So, how'd you like my ending?  
  
To everyone else who posted their comments as well as to the silent readers, THANK YOU VERY MUCH/MARAMING SALAMAT PO! Thank you for your overwhelming support of this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. I would still love to hear your feedback about these last two chapters, so please stop by the reviews page if you have time. If you have any questions or violent reactions, just post them there and I'll try my best to reply.  
  
Bye for now! 


	12. For Those Who Like Sappy Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, so please don't sue me.  
  
BONUS CHAPTER - FOR THOSE WHO LIKE SAPPY ENDINGS  
  
Eight months later. . .  
  
The wedding of Rui and Shizuka was a truly beautiful affair. Everyone had tears in their eyes as we listened to the happy couple exchange their marriage vows. It was a small gathering of only family and their closest friends.  
  
At the reception party, there was an obvious conspiracy to make me and Tsukasa catch the bouquet and garter, respectively. All single women were gathered at the center of the floor as we waited for Shizuka to toss her bouquet. The moment she threw the bunch of flowers into the air, all the other women moved away from me and I stood rooted at the center with no choice but to catch it. The same scenario happened when Rui tossed the garter towards the group of bachelors assembled before him. The guys goodnaturedly shoved Tsukasa forward to catch the lacy garter.  
  
As tradition dictates, the man who catches the garter is supposed to slip it up the leg of the woman who catches the bouquet. So amidst whistles and cheers of "Higher, higher!" Tsukasa pushed the garter as high up my leg as my bridesmaid's dress would allow.  
  
With that done, I started to rise from my seat, but Tsukasa placed a hand on my arm and remained kneeling. Thinking he had gotten a cramp, I stooped to try to help him up but he firmly held me down and motioned to me to remain seated.  
  
The whole room grew quiet as Soujiro approached us and handed Tsukasa the microphone. Akira followed Soujiro and handed a small blue velvet box to Tsukasa. Rui and Shizuka meanwhile, were looking on with an amused but excited expression on their faces. My hands tightened around the bouquet I had earlier caught and my pulse rate shot up as I realized what Tsukasa was planning to do.  
  
After clearing his throat, he proceeded to speak for everyone to hear. Although he was obviously nervous, his voice was clear and unwavering as he said, "Tsukushi, a year ago I fell in love with you. . . and I haven't stopped falling since. I thank you for the happiness you have brought into my life. I'd be crazy to ever let that happiness go. I love you. And so, Ms. Makino Tsukushi, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
I was at a loss for words. All I could do was whisper "Yes!" and nod helplessly as I felt happy tears brimming in my eyes. Tsukasa gently pried my hands loose from the bouquet I had been clutching tightly and inserted the diamond solitaire ring he had gotten from the blue velvet box into my left ring finger. He then got up to his feet and pulled me up to stand with him.  
  
The pounding of my heart in my ears drowned out the loud applause and cheers that followed. All I could remember was the warm feeling of being home as Tsukasa gathered me into his arms, gazed at me lovingly and gave me the sweetest kiss of my life.  
  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS!  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I couldn't resist one last parting shot, LOL! If this chapter sounds like it was rushed, well. . .it was. Hope you liked it anyway. And if you did, let me know! Go on, click that small button at the bottom left of this page and submit a review! ^_^ 


End file.
